


【白夜飞跃指南】《6:00》冬日里飘荡的雪花

by xianxian0404



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, OA
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianxian0404/pseuds/xianxian0404
Summary: 补：原文首发于2020-10-15 06:00 首发lof
Relationships: Atobe Keigo Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 2





	【白夜飞跃指南】《6:00》冬日里飘荡的雪花

* 你们的存在是我心里永恒的星光。  
* 长大的小男人们闹别扭的小故事，青春期的牢骚。  
* 忍迹。私设如山。  
* 祝侑士生日快乐，小男孩们生日月快乐，谢谢你们带给我的感动与热爱。

迹部景吾高二那年带领着冰帝学园拿下了全国大赛的冠军，奖杯还没捂热，人就被打包带回了英国，系统学习家族管理。临行之前，只来及和忍足接了个短暂的吻。忙碌有趣的生活一瞬间轻松下来，忍足并没有闲着，带着全家人的期盼，开始准备考取医学院。

跨越半个地球的异地恋阻碍不住彼此相爱的心。大一那年，忍足侑士勤工俭学攒够了钱，飞了趟英国，这一去可不得了，直接领了张结婚证回来，双方父母这一惊吓直接把两人都踢出了家门。满打满算，到今年两个人结婚已经十年了。

二十八岁这年，两人赶时髦，追潮流，离了个婚。

碍于两人的社会地位，也为了保障两人身份的私密性，办理离婚手续的地方特地给开了单间。事务所刚开门，在外面站着哈气的人纷纷涌了进去，结婚向左走，甜蜜的小情侣耳鬓厮磨气氛甜蜜；离婚向右转，你整我吵各家各事一地鸡毛。迹部来的时候外面下起了小雪，黑色的加长风衣席卷了冬日的凌烈，墨镜口罩一应俱全，他顾不上看大厅的人流，拐了个弯推门而入。

屋内简单整洁，一桌一椅，还有最熟悉的人，他歪坐在椅子上，头一点一点的，看背影就知道他非常疲惫，应该是刚下手术台，正是需要休息的时候，而他面前展开放着一叠文件，钢笔也揭开了帽子放在一旁，迹部的心一下子被攫住了。

落座在椅子上的时候，迹部的手控制不住的在抖，协议书的条条框框比他平日里看的那些合同简单多了，可他却感觉不到一丝轻松，忍足不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，双眼出神的望着那份协议，随后，面无表情的签上了自己的名字，他把自己的那份协议推到迹部面前，又去拿他面前那份时被迹部用胳膊盖住了，"侑士。。。"迹部的话欲言又止。

"放手，签字！"忍足的眼里除了眼前的协议，再也没有迹部的身影。

忍足侑士，深情而又绝情。

协议书一式两份，签字后立即生效，自此两人桥路不通，两年暧昧，四年恋爱，十年婚姻，已成过往。

"我的东西，谦也会去拿，再见！"

忍足侑士来去匆匆，能找到他存在痕迹的，除了纸上的名字，再无其他。

离开办事处的时候，雪花已经不再飘落，迹部在门口停留了一会，他抬起头，望着初升的暖阳，一时间五味杂陈。结婚的时候是焦躁炎热的夏晚，离婚的时候是寒冷萧索的冬早。

迹部景吾自五年前接手家业后，将迹部家族的地位提升了不止一段，他果敢无畏，是商场上呼风唤雨的青年总裁，各类应酬就像停不下来的陀螺，渐渐地，他就染上了喝酒的习惯。忍足侑士是胸外科最年轻的主任医师，各类疑难杂症在他手里都能找到最适当的处理办法，对病人拟出最合适的治疗方案。两人被各自的工作所牵绊，生活红火，感情却好似走到了瓶颈期。

繁忙的社会生活让两人慢慢开始针锋相对。在喝酒这件事上，忍足侑士不止一次与迹部发生争吵，而迹部景吾也会因为忍足频繁的手术排期极度不满，两人带着各自的戾气，积累了不小的怨气。离婚的原因仅仅是一碗中药，却又不是一碗中药。

酒精在一点一滴中侵蚀了迹部的胃，作为迹部家族最年轻的总裁，有太多不看好的眼睛盯着他的后背，他不能有一丝差错，白天是处理不完的文件，晚上是转不过来的酒桌。忍足已经数不清这是多少次迹部狂吐不止了，他心疼地眉毛拧在了一起，拍着他后背的手也愈发温柔。

吐过之后，迹部的脸色又白了两分，忍足搀扶着他胳膊，扶他到床上休息，迹部捂着胃，蜷缩在被子里，吭哧了一声。忍足又手背探了探床头矮柜的汤碗，有些凉了，他俯身亲了亲迹部的额头，"我去把药温一下。"在医院时，忍足特地向中医科的柳生抓了一副中药调理迹部的身体，中药味苦，迹部每次喝的时候都皱着眉头，捏着鼻子才能咽下去，然后向忍足索要几个甜甜的吻，或者一副美妙的身体。

忍足端着药回到卧室的时候并没有找到迹部的身影，他垂头望了望手里的汤药，眼睛动了动。书房里，迹部一手拿着电话一手翻阅电脑上的合同，电话那头的人不知道说了些什么迹部突然扬高了声音，紧接着又狂咳了一阵，忍足赶紧三两步并过去，把药放在一旁，拍了拍他后背，迹部挥了挥手。

明知道此时不是喝药的时机，但那天晚上，忍足却像搭错了神经，在焦头烂额的迹部头上，添了把火，迹部一边忙着对付电话那头的职员，一边还要安抚执拗的爱人，扬手间打翻了汤碗，浓重的草药味缓缓侵占书房。

精致的玻璃杯摔在地上四分五裂，一同碎裂的，还有忍足那颗生锈的心。

迹部慌张的放下电话，忍足脸上的表情是他从未见过的，他突然有一种要失去什么的感觉。

"侑。。侑士。。。"

忍足没接话，他蹲下身，默默收起了地板上的碎片，他挥开了迹部想要伸过来的手，冷冷地说道"离婚吧。"忍足这个人干脆利落，当晚他就收拾了大部分衣物搬离了他们的爱巢，电话邮件通通拉黑，就连离婚的时间也是通过寄信的方式寄到了迹部的豪华大厦，信件上是他从少年时期时就不变的字体："12月6日，京都事务所，和你有关的一切，我都不要。"

这个时代飞速传播的是信息，忍足和迹部早上刚离了婚，中午全世界就知道了，某报社的终极爆料，附带两人前后进出事务所的两张照片，宣告二人离婚，一瞬间满城风雨。

幸村精市和不二周助是在酒吧里找到迹部的，那时的他用烂醉如泥形容都不为过，桦地那个大个子正在服务台，有几个不长眼的见缝插针的黏在了迹部身上，幸村一挑眉，用眼神驱退了那几只不成气候的小虾米，两人在他身旁坐定，各自倒了一杯酒。迹部人呈醉态，眼神却清明，他只是看了眼来人便收回了目光。

"哟，大总裁，挺追潮流啊！"幸村精市笑嘻嘻的喝了口酒，调笑道。

"的确是挺时尚的！"不二在一旁摇晃着杯子，接话。

"有话快说，没事快滚！"迹部整个人缩在沙发上，鼻音很重，他吸了吸鼻子，隐隐有生病的迹象。。

"诶，怎么说话呢，我们好心来安慰你！"

"本大爷看你们是来落井下石的！"

"被你发现了！呵呵。"

"。。。"迹部不接话了，认识这两个损友简直就是他人生中最不华丽的一点。

"走吧，大总裁，回家吧！"幸村精市不知道是不是有意的，回家这个词还是刺痛了迹部的内心，回家？他的家今天早上刚散了，全世界都知道他没家了。

城郊的别墅区清静，风景也好，算下来也是迹部家的地盘，城郊的小别墅开发的时候，给了不二和幸村一个友情价，三家离得并不远。迹部伏在幸村背上，声音里带着明显的哭腔，他对幸村说，忍足侑士太狠心了，说他们的不容易，说他们的快乐悲伤，说他们的曾经。幸村但笑不语，短短的几步路，两人在迹部的口中，了解到了不一样的忍足侑士。

推开迹部的家门，堆放在客厅的琐碎行李已不见了踪影，干燥的空气中还隐隐夹杂着一些中草药味，幸村把已经开始说胡话的迹部放在床上，不二从卫生间拿了湿毛巾擦了擦迹部的脸，迹部蜷缩在被子里，口中喃喃着侑士这两个字。

幸村精市坐在一旁的沙发上喘息，看了眼床上从未如此脆弱的某人："早知今日何必当初呢。"

"你也少说两句，今晚不回去了，你和真田说了吗？"不二揶了揶迹部的被角，从口袋里掏出手机按了几下。

幸村嗤笑"咱真田警督忙着维护世界和平呢！"

"怎么你也想和迹部一样赶个时髦？"

"时髦我是赶不上了，说真的，我都快忘了真田警督长什么样了。"幸村叹气。

"休息会吧你。"不二笑眯眯的看着幸村。

那一晚迹部睡的并不安慰，不知道是做了什么梦，连哭带笑，早上醒来的时候，头一阵剧痛，迹部挣扎着坐起身，蜷缩在沙发上的幸村精市身上盖了件薄薄的毛毯，眼下露着一小块青皮，不二在一旁摸手机，看见迹部醒了，递过桌子旁的解酒汤，"喝点吧，你吐了一晚上！"

迹部视线还未恢复清明，他机械般的接过汤，喝完胃了一阵暖意，他嗓子沙哑着对不二说："我梦到国三的时候忍足还欠我一个表白。"

"那都多久的事了，您老还记着呢！"幸村不舒服的换了个姿势，闷声说道。

"他得还我。"

送走了连连瞌睡的不二和幸村，迹部彻底清醒过来，又恢复到了精英总裁的形象，彷佛昨日里看到的那个烂醉如泥的醉汉和他没有任何关系一样。空气中忍足侑士的味道已经太淡了，迹部捂着心口，慢慢蹲下身。

离了婚的忍足彷佛并没有受心情的影响，依旧是手术台上连轴转，倒是副院长先看不下去了，强行把忍足医生踢回了家。

"他离婚的消息我这糟老头子都在新闻推送上看见了，你们家这小子就真的丝毫不受影响？"副院长刚放了忍足的假，弯弯绕绕的拐进了院长室。

忍足瑛士扶了扶眼镜，冷呵一声"他不受影响？表面镇定罢了！"

"这看不出来啊！"副院长一头雾水。

"能让你看出来才有鬼了，我们家这小子脸上嘴里可没一句实话，倒是在迹部小子那，我才能勉为其难的看到不一样的儿子，多笑话！"忍足院长把手里的文件整理好放到一边，接着说道："我想想。。。国二那年吧，他们拿了全国大赛的冠军，那天晚上，侑士对他妈说喜欢上了个他们的网球部长，我和他妈妈只当是青春期的玩笑，但他眼里从未有过的认真却让我知道事情没这么简单。"

"他大一那年说要出国旅行，我反应过来的时候孩子早跑了，回来的时候直接带着结婚证回来的，可把他妈当晚就气进了医院，这浑小子，挨了顿打，也要跪在他妈床边儿说迹部的好。那孩子也是真不错，当晚就来医院陪我们家这浑小子一起跪着，把过错都揽自己身上，有责任有担当。但你说，俩孩子相爱了，能有什么错呢。"

"你这说了半天，竟是些陈芝麻的事儿了，你也没说重点上啊。"副院长拍了拍桌子，显然对两小孩儿的以前的爱情故事没什么兴趣。

"你就当他们两小崽子青春期闹着玩得了，离婚？谁信呐。"忍足瑛士拍了拍副院长的肩膀，一脸无奈。

忍足医生最近无" 家"可归，捏了个折叠床，宿在办公室，柳生拎着盒饭进来的时候，他正坐在床上坐起来发呆，刚被放了假的忍足医生无所事事，他目光呆滞的看了看柳生，又垂下了眼睛。

"把你眼里的小星星快收一收，你现在单身贵族。"

"我眼里只有眼屎。"

"诺，给你带了盒饭，吃吧。"柳生医生把饭带给忍足，自己也开了一盒。

"今天没带你的爱心午餐？"

"哦。。。仁王那部剧结束了，我又回归到吃盒饭的日子了。"柳生无形中秀了个恩爱，忍足顿时觉得饭如嚼蜡，他撇了撇嘴，机械的咀嚼着，"先恭喜你了。"

"上午迹部来我们科室了，好像生病了，给他抓了点药，不过他胃病着实有点严重，现在不好好调理，老了要受罪的。"柳生不动声色的撇了一眼面无表情的忍足，看着他悄悄竖起的小耳朵，意味深长的说道："我按照老方子给他抓了药，希望大总裁能按时吃。这中药啊，连续服用才有用。"

"他自己的身体自己清楚，我们已经没关系了。"

"好吧。"柳生一副"我懂，我都懂的"眼神。

过了半晌，忍足无厘头的来了一句："我不知道迹部他，还爱不爱我。"

迹部大厦高耸云端，将东京这个城市纳入眼底，迹部呆立着站在窗前，不知道在想什么。"咚咚咚"，秘书小姐走进来，手里端着一份包装朴素的食盒放在了矮几上，搓了搓手："忍足先生放在楼下的。"迹部的眼睛亮了。

食盒里是温热的饭菜，还有一小碗熟悉的汤药。迹部食之无味，嗓子里像堵了一团棉絮。

两个人领了结婚证后，最没有所谓的其实是迹部家。迹部是家里的独子，诺大的家业不能没人继承，他和忍足领取的结婚证并没有掀起多少波澜，祖父和父亲的要求是永兴迹部家族，而忍足侑士这个人在他们宏伟的计划里，只能算是边角料。新旧总裁约法三章，带着种种利益，迹部常驻日本，终于与忍足侑士正式开启婚后生活。

迹部景吾又抽出钱包里的相片来看，那是一张边角泛黄的老照片了，照片上两人亲密的身影已经模糊，可忍足眼角带笑的模样却始终扎根在迹部心中。领结婚证其实真的是意外，忍足是一个很没有安全感的人，时隔近三年见到迹部时像只无尾熊，寸步不离的跟在迹部身边，一分一秒都不想和他分开，说各种各样的情话。白天迹部去上课，忍足就窝在迹部屋子里翻看那些他看不懂的书籍。

那天迹部回来的时候，忍足正对着电视里的绝美爱情流泪，他抱着迹部的腰，说了不止一次的爱你，那天是他们的第一次，毫无经验的少年磕磕绊绊的把彼此交给对方。有了确实的关系，第二天直接扯了证，薄薄的一张纸将他们的一生紧紧联系在一起。出了门两人就开始傻笑，手上的婚戒仅仅是一个素圈，在阳光的照射下闪烁着名为幸福的光芒。

忍足临时租住在谦也家的空房里，他的东西不多，细下里看大多都是专业书籍，房间不大，但却应有尽有。他当时在信中表明的话，变相于净身出户，他坐在地方翻了两下关于中草药的书籍，若有所思。"侑士，你还好么？"短信是向日发来的，他好像措辞了很多遍，最后才敢不太失礼的问出口。短信忍足没有回，他现在其实并不是很好。

他趴在桌子上，手指一戳一戳的点着放在桌面的素圈，这个素圈是他们的婚戒，当时一穷二白的忍足侑士打了一年工，才勉强买到商店里最简易的戒指，带着忐忑的心情，十几个小时的空中飞行，疲惫的心情在见到迹部的那一刹那消失不见。他的少年又耀眼了，这是他见到迹部时的第一想法。在来的路上他乱想了很多，但他怎么也没有想到，迹部见到他的时候，开口的第一句就是我爱你，最简单的三个字驱散了他心情所有的阴影。

迹部景吾是个温柔的人，他带着忍足走遍了这个国家他走过的路，去过的地方，在每一个景点都留下他们亲吻的身影，只为了告诉忍足他爱他罢了，国三那年忍足的郁结，这种事迹部自然不会再让他发生。

好不容易得来的几天假期却不知道如何处理，人一下子闲了下来，反而不知道要做些什么。忍足把戒指带回手中转了转，转身又摊在床上，开始回想以前的假期是怎么处理的。忍足医生年纪轻轻就坐上了主任医师的位置，这和他精湛的医术是不能分割的，找他诊疗的患者更是络绎不绝，休假这种东西基本上是奢侈，工作的时候再忙，总会有迹部在他身边，只要是他休息的日子，迹部就会推掉手边所有的工作，来陪他睡一个安稳觉。

忍足在脑海中想迹部的时候突然闻到了一股玫瑰的香气，他趴在床上嗅了嗅，叹了口气："我都离你远远的了，怎么还能闻到你的味道。"

这件床品是他们两个前些日子一起买的，纯黑色，买的时候怎么说来着？大体是迹部在床上的皮肤更显白皙罢了，床品刚买到家就废了，后来又多买了一套新的。忍足天马行空的想着，眼神向下看了看，低低说了个脏字。

相爱十余年，两人第一次过了一个没有彼此的新春。街边张灯结彩，行人却并不多见，迹部受不了不二幸村的眼神攻势，吃完饭找了个借口就溜了。平时的年关是两人最忙时候，公司里大大小小的事情等着迹部去签字处理，忍足更是忙得脚不沾地，可忍足总是能腾出时间来，在他们的爱巢挂上五颜六色的小彩灯，圣诞节过后还未拆的树下，放着迹部的新年礼物，迹部越想鼻子越酸，抬起头来时眼镜里都带着雾水，熟悉的身影在街角一闪而过。

他快走几步，穿过街角，在一家开门的奶茶店捕捉到忍足的身影。

他坐在店铺里面不算靠窗的位置，桌子上放着两杯奶茶，忍足眯着眼指着亮着的电脑屏幕对另一位年轻男士说了些什么，那个人捂着嘴笑了起来，不知道是因为羞涩还是因为忍足讲了什么笑话，他轻轻锤了一下忍足，捧起面前的奶茶喝了一口，忍足也抱着另一杯奶茶饮了一口，他很少喝这种甜腻的食品，喝过之后眼睛亮晶晶的。

手背上有水滴落下，迹部赶紧去擦，眼前的视线变得曲折，迹部摸了摸自己的脸，湿湿的。

在这一瞬间，迹部景吾突然意识到，他可能再也等不到忍足侑士欠他的告白了。

。。。。。。

初春刚过，街上的积雪就已经慢慢消融，迹部大厦前堆满了记者，等着采访新任迹部家族掌权者。一个月前，迹部景吾在英国正式上位，成为最年轻的迹部掌权，年轻帅气多金的单身汉，是媒体争相报道的热点人物。

"迹部景吾今日回国，针对于他夺权的消息国内外说法不一，具体。。啊。。他来了。。！"

带着ATOBE标志的加长版豪车远远的驶了过来，面对大厦前围的水泄不通的记者人群，迹部不耐烦的皱了皱眉头，他打了个响指，坐在前排的桦地离开吩咐司机调转了方向。三个月前的迹部突然从离婚的阴影中走了出来，不再萎靡不振，第一时间清退了公司里众多元老级人物，改革公司内部要求确定未来前进方向等这一大动作惊动了英国本部，那此后又是长达三个月之久的拉锯战。

国王醒悟。

迹部的手机页面停留着一串他烂熟于心的号码，可他却没有勇气按下去，页面又切回到和不二的聊天界面上，最新的聊天记录是一张图片，忍足侑士手里牵着一个男人，身旁的景色是那家迹部熟悉的奶茶店，发过来的时间是一周前，可不二却说这张照片拍了近一个月，一直没想好怎么发，最后还是幸村知道了直接甩过来的。照片上的小男孩儿迹部太熟悉了，正是新春时和忍足一起喝奶茶的人。

迹部顿时气昏了头，还未扫尾的工作只得勉强处理，紧赶慢赶回来还是拖到了今天。

可刚落地在这片熟悉的土地时，迹部又开始后悔，现在的他又要以什么身份去质问忍足侑士呢。

上流圈子的老总们对迹部掌权组了个晚宴，邀请了许多社会上的名流人士，迹部景吾一身黑西装亮相在酒会上霎时成为了酒会的焦点，他太耀眼了，如果说以前的迹部是俊朗帅气的王子，那现在的他是孤傲冷漠的国王，他站立的地方，就是中心。

迹部景吾的身边从不缺少人的围绕，端着酒走过来的是时下最火的明星，清秀中带着点冷淡，看样子应该是有人琢磨着迹部的喜好送来的，小明星递过来的酒迹部看也不看直接喝下，喝酒时他的眼神在空中绕了一圈，没找到想见的人，迹部多少有点儿失望。

这种虚情假意的聚会迹部景吾是不屑来的，耐不住幸村精市一脸神秘的用他听得到的声音和不二说悄悄话"听说这次晚宴还邀请了好几个医生呢。"不二虚假的惊呼"真的吗？那我们忍足医生也是要来的吧！"迹部景吾啐了一口，换上了他衣柜里刚送过来的西装。

忍足侑士的正装并不多，这个指的是结婚之后，当时分开的太决绝，收拾衣服的时候发现他多拿了一套迹部景吾的白西装在里面，临时也找不到合适的服装来参加酒会，只得把这件亮如白昼的正装套在了身上。他和迹部的身材相仿，衣服大体是通穿的，穿迹部的衣服，迹部才是求之不得呢。酒会这种人多的地方和忍足侑士这种人不搭边，耐不住副院长的"施压"，他勉强同意来了。

他来的时候还是引起了不小的波澜，有人在小声议论他"迹部景吾的前夫"，瞧瞧，几个月不见，就前夫了。忍足侑士撇嘴。随手拿着一杯酒在会场里转，他找到了一处敦实的柱子，能将他的身形更好的隐藏起来，他从柱子后面悄悄探出一个小头，眯着眼，盯着不远处的迹部猛看，这一看就收不回目光了。

迹部景吾照几个月前相比消瘦了很多，忍足侑士心疼地不得了。可他眼里，却满是骄傲的神色，迹部景吾终于找回了他的自信，这让他不免有些心酸。他的出现打乱了迹部景吾的人生，他们刚领结婚证的时候，迹部的祖父找他谈过，话里话外的内容不过就是忍足他配不上迹部景吾罢了，他大概知道迹部和他家里做了什么交易，在这日复一日的压力中，迹部再也找不到少年时期的自信了。看着国王屈身周旋于一张张虚伪的笑脸，忍足心都要碎了。

小明星在一旁话并不多，添酒一事做的熟练，迹部靠着柜台，脸上带了一点淡淡的酒韵，白里透红，甚是迷人。他今天穿了身黑西装，皮肤更显白皙，高贵中多了些冷艳，旁边递酒的人垂下了眸子。迹部掌权上位后，第一件事就是杜绝酒桌上的生意，此时围绕他身边的成功人士，大多是来尬聊的，迹部也照单全收。他的视线在空中不知道巡回了第几圈，终于不远处的柱子旁逮住了忍足偷偷看过来的视线，忍足医生一惊，"嗖"一下把脑袋藏了回去，迹部一个没绷住，笑了出来。

"被发现了么？应该没有吧。。"忍足安慰自己道，他等了一会，发现迹部并没有过来找他，他松了口气，再次偷偷把脑袋伸了出去，这下直接和迹部的视线在空中来了个交锋，迹部嘴角挂着一丝意味深长的笑容，他挑着眉对着忍足歪了歪头，捏着酒杯在空中举了举。

忍足侑士顿是手脚冰凉，心鼓如雷，他有些尴尬的摸了摸头发，这才想起来他前几天把头发剪短了，发尾还没长出来，被发现也不好再藏躲，他从柱子后闪身出来，只得照着迹部的模样，虚空举了举酒杯算是和旧情人打了招呼，他不好再留在这里，转了个身又隐入人群。

"迹部总裁这是。。？""熟人，打个招呼！""啊。。。呵呵呵。。。。"

迹部打发了还想再说点什么的老总，这种酒会过于无聊，迹部早就厌倦了，灌下最后一口酒，对着一旁的人勾了勾手指，在他耳边耳语了些什么，小明星脸变得通红，迹部靠的太近了，凑过时飘过来的玫瑰香更为浓烈，微弱的呼吸打在他耳根，从脚底窜上来的电流直冲头顶。

迹部景吾虚捂着胃，面露难色，看似虚弱的被小明星架着往酒店后楼走去。迹部带他去的是酒会的顶楼，那里有个专属套间。十七楼，可以很好的容纳半个京都的繁华景象，电梯间迹部对着服务生吩咐了什么，之后对着小明星挥了挥手，示意他可以走了。

"您。。您不是。。。？"小明星显然是会错了意，他站在原地有些踌躇，双手绞在一起，很是紧张的样子。

迹部迷惑着眨了眨眼，随后才反应过来，"不好意思，我钓鱼来着。"

被钓的鱼显然已经上钩了，迹部景吾面露难色的时候忍足就心神不宁，上次柳生说的迹部的胃病不好好治疗要作病根的这句话一直盘旋在他心底，阔别几个月，忍足的心早就飞到了迹部的胃里，想着一探究竟。 

"诶。。侑。。侑士呢？那边是C院的主任医师想介绍他们认识的！"副院长转了一圈，也没逮到忍足侑士的身影，有些迷糊。

"你还真信他是为了你的学术交流才来的？"忍足瑛士笑着拍了拍副院长的后背，摇了摇头。"早跑了，你等着过几天再见他吧。"

忍足瑛士早把两人之间的小九九摸透了，离婚？两个人就是一块莲藕，剪短了还得黏着丝。

晚宴会场的房间并不多，迹部这种不愿屈尊降贵的人肯定带人直接去了顶楼，那有迹部定下的一套房间，他还没去过，忍足侑士越想越酸，一个走神，就把人跟丢了。他站在走廊来来回回绕了好几圈，左右看看，哪还有迹部景吾的身影，他摩挲着无名指的婚戒，一时间不知去路。

"忍足医生找什么呢？"紧邻楼梯口房间的门突然开了，迹部景吾的衣领半敞，漏出一小节锁骨，他靠在门框，嘴角挂着胜利的微笑。一看见迹部那不怀好意的笑容，忍足马上反应过来自己被骗了，他转身就要下楼被迹部直接扑了上来，连抓带拽的扯进了套间。

黑暗中，迹部的胳膊紧紧地扣住忍足的腰，脸贴在忍足的脖颈，亲了又亲，最后喃喃道："我想你了，你不想见我吗？"，忍足僵硬着身体，没回话，也没有去安慰迹部。

"你瘦了，是想我想的吗"？忍足身上带着医院的消毒水味道，嗅一嗅，总能让迹部冷静下来。

"你少臭美，我没了你不知道吃的多好睡的多香！"忍足翻了个白眼，冷哼。

迹部抬起头，盯着忍足看了看，夜晚的霓虹灯光打在两人身上，暧昧丛生。

"哦，你眼睛底下冒乌青了。。。"迹部毫不留情的拆穿。

"你眼神不错。"忍足咬了咬牙。

"你知道的！"

迹部在慢慢凑前，两人之间的距离近在咫尺，带着酒气的呼吸打在忍足唇角，忍足不由自主的咽了下口水。"吻我。"，迹部的眼睛直勾勾的盯着忍足看，看忍足没有动作，双手不老实的勾了勾忍足的皮带，吩咐道："快点。"

忍足认命的叹了口气，胳膊直接搂上迹部的腰，抱着他调转方向，手垫在他后脑，两人撞向门板时发出一声闷响。发了狠一样去嘬迹部舌头，另一只手直接去解他西服扣子。迹部笑得更开，手也不闲着把忍足扒了个半裸，拉着他往床上倒去。床很软，两人跌进去的时候迹部整个人立刻缠上了忍足，发出满足的呻吟。

谈判桌上衣着得体的总裁被人扒了衣服，半遮半掩的藏在被单里，一双勾人的眼睛从未离开过忍足的身体，迹部骗人之前肯定是做了充足的准备，是必要在今晚拿下人的，床头的各种床第用品证明了忍足的猜测，他只能无奈的望着迹部，伏下身亲了亲迹部的额头，"不许拿装病骗我。"

"好。"迹部攀住忍足的肩膀，语气带了些祈求："侑士，我们复婚行么？"

忍足并没有给他准确的答复，他的衬衣一半还穿在身上，另一半被迹部牢牢的抓在手心里，迹部从未在忍足这里受过委屈，他对他太好了，说是百依百顺都不为过，离婚这个词像是一把剑，生生把两个人的关系割裂开，迹部景吾是慌乱的。"我已经解决掉了所有的障碍，我不想和你分开，行么？"

"对不起。。。侑士。。对。。"迹部还未说出口的道歉直接被忍足封了口，忍足说："我知道，我知道，该道歉的是我。。"

是我突然闯入你的生活，让你本该顺风顺水的人生道路起了轩然大波，是我没做到你家里人的要求，才会将所有重担堆在你身上，该道歉的是我才对。

忍足一只手拉住迹部的手举过他头顶，将人固定在自己身上，另一只手褪下他身上只着的内裤，随后覆了上去，套弄起坚硬的小家伙。迹部抬起腿，脚不老实的去勾忍足未脱完的西装裤，动作里带着急切。忍足轻笑，从床上起身给自己脱了个痛快直接与迹部来了最亲密的肌肤接触，迹部满足的哼了哼。

"坏东西。"

迹部不理他，此刻的他搂着忍足的肩膀，摸了摸他的后颈，以前的长发已经消失不见了，他有些遗憾："你剪头发了，我最喜欢你长头发的样子了。"忍足咬了咬他胸前的红点，得到了一声轻呼，才回道："以后再养。"

两人结婚多年，在床上的姿势早就解锁个遍，迹部精力旺盛的不行，床上更是能折腾，但久别重逢的做还是头一次，不知道是不是心理的缘故，迹部心里带了些异样的刺激，他手摸到忍足身下，不紧不慢的抓捏，耳边是忍足的逐渐粗重的呼吸，心里缺失的那一部分终于得到了满足。忍足拍了拍迹部的腿，换了个姿势，迹部立刻熟练的把自己的头塞到忍足的胳膊上，头顶传来忍足的轻笑惹得迹部不轻不重的抬腿踹了忍足一脚。迹部把脸埋在忍足胸膛，舌尖去勾他胸前的凸起，自己的小兄弟被人伺候的服帖。

这个姿势是迹部最喜欢的，两人都能得到对方安慰，或许是因为有段时间没做，迹部有些敏感，短短几次就在忍足手里射过了两次，后穴开始无意识的收缩，他眼神迷离，思绪也都粘在一起，出来之前他早就做过全套的清洁，对今晚的xx胜券在握。可忍足却迟迟没有动作，迹部眼角粘泪，身体随着忍足的动作起伏，"你。。你不进。。不进来么。。"

忍足还没射过，他的每一下亲吻都带着力气，他翻身压在迹部身上，手上动作不停，呼吸一下一下打在迹部耳根，"小景。。说点我想听的。。。"

"你想听。。什么？"

"你知道的，小景，说点我想听的。。。"

迹部的脑子并不怎么清醒，说了好几次忍足都笑他，耳朵里的痒意让他后面收缩的更快，快感再一次来临的时候，迹部想到了，眼泪瞬间额角滑落，"侑士。。我爱你。。"

"真乖。。"

忍足一直抵在他后穴的坚挺直直顶了进去，进入的瞬间，迹部立刻抬高了臀，将忍足吃下，冲撞的每一下忍足都带着狠意，似乎是要用尽全部的力气将人贯穿，忍足做最后冲刺的时候迹部高仰着头，任由忍足将轻柔的吻落在他的喉结处："我也爱你，小景。"

他们后来又做了几次，天都要亮了忍足才堪堪放过迹部，看着迹部熟睡的模样，忍足抓着他的手放在唇边轻吻，"真好，你回来了。"

迹部醒来的时候，忍足还贴在他身边，熟悉的呼吸浅浅的打在他耳根，他动了动身子，仔细的盯着忍足，心底扬起一股满足感，他突然想到，眼前这个人怎么就这么成为了他最爱的人呢。忍足胳膊动了，他摸到迹部的头顶揉了揉："别看了，再看收费了？"

"本大爷肉偿行不行？"

忍足睁开眼，眼底再次亮起星光："求之不得。"

忍足侑士又搬了回去，迹部和他说起还欠他告白的事，反倒是忍足先反驳了："明明是你欠我的，我可是从初一就对你芳心暗许了。"忍足接过迹部递过来的书，放回了原来的地方。

"国三那年要不是本大爷逼问你，你现在能和本大爷结婚？啊恩？"迹部又从箱子里挑出几本书递给忍足，嘴上也不留情。

"我们现在离异。"忍吾侑士挤兑他。

"你说的对，看来我们还是需要重新考虑一下彼此的关系。"迹部煞有其事的点头。

"这次得换你追我。。"忍足捏了捏迹部的脖颈。

"哈？你说的好像，上次你追我了一样。"

忍足侑士不回，他往厨房走，迹部就跟在他身后扯初中时候到底是谁先告白的事，他突然想到什么，直截了当的问忍足："那个男的是谁？"

"哪个男的？"忍足看了一眼药锅，搅和了一下，有些不解。

迹部咬了咬嘴唇，闭着眼睛呛道"就新春的时候，奶茶店那个男的！"

忍足手里的汤勺一个没拿稳掉在了地上，他错愕的看着迹部，眼里错综复杂，迹部刚睁开的的眼睛又闭上了，他慌乱的解释道"我。。我就是想。。我知道。。我。。"，忍足却是什么也没说，直接把迹部搂紧"心痛了吧。"

迹部鼻子一酸："心都碎了。"

在看到你对别人笑得那么开心的时候，心都碎了。

"明天带你过去看他，他挺想见到你的。"忍足的语气里，充满了怀念。

迹部那不详的预感再次来临。

城北的墓园，一块方正的墓碑记载了一个人辛苦的一生。

"那个小男孩儿是我的病人，脑癌，我接手的时候已经无力回天了，喜欢喝甜的，特别爱笑，他和他喜欢的男孩背着家里私奔了，出了场车祸，男孩儿当场去世，他受的伤不重，但是被检查出来脑癌，活不了多久。"

墓碑前，忍足侑士拉着迹部迹部的手，给他介绍年轻的小友。

"新春那天，他来医院找我，说这是他最后一年了，想喝点甜甜的，后来我们就去了那家他们最喜欢的奶茶店，他问我最喜欢的人是谁，我就打开身旁的电脑给他看。看我们的曾经。"说话的时候忍足都在笑，"小孩儿挺苦的，短暂的一生都活在父母的阴影下，所有人都在埋怨他，就连这块地方都是他生病时省吃俭用自己买的，他走之后，没人来看过他。"

"他和我说，他爱人离开的那一天，他也是个死人了。"

迹部景吾红了眼，他突然知道忍足为什么会认识面前这个小孩儿了，在某种意义上，忍足侑士也是这样的人。

"小孩儿眼神可精了，见面的第一眼就问最近是不是感情出了问题，那个时候我们还没离婚。"忍足歪头看了看迹部，眼神里满是温柔的笑意。"可是，那个时候的我，已经不知道，你还爱不爱我了。"

迹部抬起头和忍足对视，眼里满是他的身影。

"现在你知道了吗？"

忍足答非所问"我们离婚后，我和小孩儿说，我觉得你不需要我了，所以我准备离开，美国的学术交流，大概三五年，小孩儿却一直让我等等，柳生说你胃病更严重的时候我当晚就退了几天后的机票，我放不下你。你可是我满心喜欢了快十五年的人啊，我怎么能放得下呢。"

迹部就笑着回他："我也喜欢你，喜欢了十五年。"

"我真的很爱你，迹部景吾。"

"我也爱你，侑士。"

迹部轻啄了忍足的唇角。

"小孩儿虽然只看了你的一些照片视频，但一直想见你，我们就一起等，今天，我终于把你带过来见他了，你们一定可以聊的很好的。"忍足的话里有落寞有失望，也有遗憾："虽然晚了一点，但是我终于找到你了。"

"是我终于找到你了。"迹部附身拍了拍墓碑上笑容灿烂的照片"你好，迹部景吾。"

回程的路上气氛多少有些凝重，迹部把窗口打开，带着微寒的冷风吹进车厢内，掠夺仅存的温度，风吹起迹部额前的碎发，迹部笑着说："侑士，我们要一起走完这一生。"

"好。一起走完这一生。"

这短暂的一生，有你的陪伴，才算完整。

【咸咸的碎碎念】  
* 总结下来就是明明相爱却还是离了婚闹别扭的小故事吧，依旧平平无奇。

* 小男孩们生日月快乐，希望我的热爱能成为你们的喜糖。

lof：咸咸又闲闲


End file.
